Changing for you (Helsa)
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Hans regresa a Arendelle como sirviente, Elsa no le pondra las cosas faciles y Anna le hara la vida imposible, mas puede que gracias a esto consiga una segunda oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**hola, como notaron elimine la historia y ahora la estoy publicando de nuevo, pero porque quería hacerle varios cambios y para eso quise volver a iniciar desde cero **

Elsa se encontraba en su oficina, caminaba en círculos mientras pensaba como rayos le diría a Anna que Hans volvería a Arendelle, en ocasiones se arrepentía de haber aceptado que Hans regresara como un sirviente o algo por el estilo, no solo estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo sino que también la de Anna, y lo peor de todo, ese día llegaba, tuvo todo un mes para comentarle la situación a Anna pero no había hallado la forma de decírselo ni el momento, ahora si que tenia problemas

Majestad, el barco de las islas del sur ha llegado - dijo Kai desde el otro lado de la puerta

Enseguida voy - dijo Elsa, la rubia se morvio el labio inferior y empezo a jugar con sus manos las cuales estaban cubiertas con guantes ya que ese dia temia que sus poderes se salieran de control nuevamente, tomo un respiro y salio de su oficina para dirigirse al muelle, y justo en el pueblo se encontro con Kristoff, Anna y Olaf - hola - saludo ella muy nerviosa

Elsa ¿Todo va bien? - pregunto la princesa al notar la extraña actitud de su hermana mayor - ¿Por que traes puesto los guantes? - pregunto la pelirroja

Si... pues no les he contado algo - respondio Elsa

Elsa no me asustes ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Anna

Hace tiempo...recibi una carta - respondio Elsa - donde me pedian que permitiera que Hans regresara a cumplir su sentencia...aqui

¿Que? - pregunto Anna confundida - pero tu te negaste ¿cierto?

No - respondio Elsa - Anna, lo iban a enviar a la horca si yo no aceptaba

¿y? el trato de asesinarte - dijo Anna - a el no le importo tratar de cortarte la cabeza o dejarme morir

Pense lo mismo - dijo ella - pero Anna, yo no soy como el y no se si iba poder vivir sabiendo que alguien murio por mu culpa

Pero no seria tu culpa, es decir, el se lo busco - dijo Anna - aun puedes cambiar de opinion

No, es un poco tarde para eso - dijo Elsa - porque el ya ha llegado

¿Que? - pregunto Anna

De verdad lamento no habertelo dicho antes, pero, no sabia como decirtelo - dijo Elsa - o cuando decirtelo, no queria arruinar tu felicidad o hacer que te enojaras mas, o cualquier cosa.

¿Por cuanto tiempo se quedara? - pregunto Anna

No lo se - respondio Elsa - solo espero que no mucho, en fin, debo irme

Suerte - dijo Anna

Elsa se despidio y se dirigio al muelle donde justo iba bajando Hans, suspiro para tomar valor y se acerco a donde el pelirrojo estaba - majestad - saludaron todos menos Hans he hicieron una reverencia

Reina Elsa, cuanto tiempo - comento Hans - es un placer volver a verla - dijo Hans sarcasticamente

Principe Hans - dijo ella cortante, se giro a ver a los guardias de Arendelle - quiero que lo mantengan vigilado

Entendido majestad - dijeron los guardias al unisono

Y en cuanto a usted - dijo Elsa volviendose a dirigir a Hans - quiero que le quede bien claro que no es bien recibido en Arendelle y si noto algo sospechoso sera enviado de vuelta a su reino y entonces no hare nada para evitar que lo envien a la horca ¿entendido?

Tan claro como el agua - dijo Hans

Bien - dijo Elsa friamente - espero y su estadia en Arendelle sea placentera - dijo Elsa sarcasticamente - ahora sigame, lo guiare hasta su habitacion


	2. Chapter 2

**¿les sorprende que actualize? Les explicare lo que paso, la verdad**

**Mi computadora siempre esta ocupada y como que escribir de mi celular no me gusta porque el autocorrector y a veces se vuelve loco yescribe mil veces lo mismo etc.**

**En fin, como que me daba flojera escribir sabiendo que eso pasaria y justo ahora estoy escribiendo desde mi celular, y todo se debe a...una pesadilla**

**Si, no la recuerdo bien pero esa pesadilla era sobre que me llegaba un review y me reclamaban que no actualizaba y no se...me sentí mal por lo que ese review decía así que ahora me propuse publicar aunque bueno... Mi imaginación a las 10 de la mañana no es tan buena **

elsa guió a Hans hasta la habitacion en donde dormiría mientras estuviese en Arendelle, durante todo el trayecto la reina se sentía incomoda puesto podía sentir la mirada del pelirrojo sobre de ella, pero no mostraba su incomodidad y solo esperaba llegar pronto a la mencionada recamara, pero el que Hans estuviese tan cerca hacia que el clamino se le hiciera mas largo de lo que ya era - aqui es - dijo Elsa con alivio, el cual no paso desapercibido por Hans, la rubia abrió la puerta y despiués le entrego la llave a. Hans - pero le advierto príncipe Hans si noto cualquier cosa sospechosa usted regresara a su reino y no me importara lo que pase con usted ¿entendido? - Hans no respondió y rápidamente tomo a Elsa del brazo y juntos entraron a la habitación, el pelirrojo empujo a la reina hasta que su espalda topo con la pared

No me importan sus amenazas - dijo Hans - quiero que sepa que no pienso obedecerla ya que usted no es mi reina - dijo el pelirrojo - y si sabe lo que le conviene me enviara a casa junto a una carta donde diga que me perdona

Adivine que Hans - dijo Elsa - a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de tenerlo aquí en Arendelle, pero, ese fue el trato que acordamos su padre y yo - dijo la reina - y sobre obedecerme tendrá que hacerlo, quizá yo no sea su reina pero por si acaso no lo había notado, estas en mi reino ahora y te daré un consejo, entre mejor te portes mas rápido te hiras de aquí

Reina Elsa, ¿Le tengo que recordar lo que soy capaz de hacer para lograr lo que quiero? - pregunto Hans

Dudo que usted quiera terminar con lo que empezó la ultima vez que estuvo en Arendelle - dijo Elsa - después de todo lo enviarían a la horca o quizás algo peor, además so se atreve a dañar a Anna, o a cualquier persona en este reino no dudare en enviarlo a las islas convertido en un cubito de hielo - le amenazo Elsa - asi que no intente hacer ninguna tontería - dicho esto ella lo empujo para apartarlo de ella - y lo quiero lo mas alejado posible de mi hermana

Como si me interesara acercarme a la irritante princesa de Arendelle - comento Hans

Y trate de ser menos...usted - dijo Elsa - nada de engaños, manipulaciones y trate de ser amable ya que no pienso tolerar su actitud

De acuerdo preciosa - dijo Hans, ella lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Que? Tu has dicho que sea amable y hasta donde se "preciosa" es un cumplido ¿o acaso va a negarlo majestad?

Nada de apodos - dijo Elsa seriamente

"preciosa" no es un apodo, es un adjetivo calificativo - dijo Hans desafiante - ¿Quien le enseño gramática? - pregunto haciéndose el inocente

Pues no me gusta que me llame así - dijo Elsa - asi que no lo haga

¿Prefieres que te diga "linda" o "hermosa"? - pregunto Hans, no pensaba hacerle las cosas fáciles a Elsa, la molestaría hasta que ella se cansara y accediera a enviarlo a casa bien librado de todo, ella por su parte ni de broma iba a dejar que el se saliera con la suya, aso que esto iba para largo

Si lo que pretende es hacer conmigo lo que hizo con Anna le advierto que no funcionara - dijo Elsa

Yo solo digo la verdad - dijo Hans, ella lo miro incredulamente - creó que usted es muy hermosa y pienso que cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso

Solo dejeme tranquila - dijo Elsa - ahora instalate y cuando termines te espero en mi oficina, veremos de que puedes servir aquí en el castillo

Lo dice como si fuera un inutil - dijo Hans

Porque para mi lo eres - dijo Elsa - además ¿Que sabría un príncipe sobre trabajar en un castillo?

Puede que la sorprenda majestad - hablo Hans

Lo dudo mucho - opino ella antes de irse, estaba molesta sabía que Hans le daría problemas pero esperaba que no fuese tan pronto, recién llegaba y discutían pero algo debía admitir, prefería que fuera un perfecto idiota a que se comportara como el príncipe azul que no era.

Después de un tiempo, ella se encontraba leyendo algunas cartas que había recibido desde distintos reinos, de pronto el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada la distrajo

Adelante - dijo ella sin mucho animo, presentía quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas al ver al pelirrojo entrar en la habitación, su vestimenta de príncipe había sido reemplazada por uno de sirviente

¿Es necesario que use esto? - pregunto Hans señalando su vestimenta

Oh alteza no querrá estropear su fina vestimenta ¿o si? - dijo Elsa en tono burlon - le recuerdo que no esta aquí como invitado sino que vino a cumplir su condena

Si me permite decirlo - empezó a hablar Hans - me parece ilogico que yo, quien cuido de su reino durante el invierno que usted provoco usted, quede como el villano de la historia en cambio usted no recibió ningún tipo de castigo por lo que hizo, ¿No cree que es algo injusto?

Al menos yo no trate de asesinar a nadie - le hecho en cara ella - sabe algo Hans, no me importa que halla tratado de asesinarme...2 veces, en cambio lo que hizo a mi hermana no se lo perdonare nunca

No fui yo quien le congelo el corazón - dijo Hans - y en ningún momento trate de asesinarla, solo la deje morir - dijo como si de algo insignificante se tratara - aunque la hubiese besado, no habría servido de nada puesto que yo jamas la ame

Pues nada de eso hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos en primer lugar - dijo ella

Y hemos llegado a donde queria llegar - dijo Hans - me debes mucho Elsa, de no ser por mi tu aun seguirias encerrada en tu habitación como la cobarde que eres, Anna seguiría sintiéndose ignorada y jamás hubiera encontrado a "su amor verdadero", todo seguiría siendo tal y como era antes, así que no me reclames por nada, incluso pienso que me merezco un agradecimiento de su parte majestad - Elsa detestaba que el fuera un experto en ese asunto del engaño y la manipulacion, Hans tendía a voltear sus cosas a su favor y quedar como una blanca palomita incapaz de lastimar ni a una mosca - así que quien debería ser mas amable esa eres tu, preciosa

No lograra manipularme Hans - dijo Elsa

Quizá a usted no - dijo Hans - pero si a varias personas del reino, puede que les diga mi mejorada versión de la historia

**Hola, respondiendo un review de icybook, la historia la cambiare casi por completo y John nisiquiera aparecerá en la historia.**


End file.
